Counter Attack
by Mewrlise
Summary: Our Family has always served the one true God. We have always followed their orders. As the first born you too shall do the same. Rated T due to language. On permanent Hiatus


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin. Never have never will, So I am not going to keep repeating this message.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**~Wall Sina, Year 836~**

"Apprehend the intruder!"

_"__Our Family has always served the one true God. We have always followed their orders. As the first born you too shall do the same."_

'Faster, faster. Just a bit more and I can take a break.'

_"__Humanity has no hope the way things are going. Things need to change._

_I know that, but what do you propose to do?_

_Read this. _

_…__.This is insane; you don't think anyone will-_

_Yes, they will … I want to bring them back."_

"They went this way. Move yer arses!"

'Fuck, just a bit more.'

_"__We need a list of all possible candidates, not to mention funds and resources. How are you going to get the King's approval for this?!_

_I'm not."_

'Heh, the face he pulled back then was priceless.'

"There they are! In the name of the King! Surrender~; damn it! Open fire!"

_"__These are the plans of the building. Do you have what I asked?_

_Yup._

_If this is correct, and the change of guard happens at … 'I couldn't make out his mumbling. But I swear I saw steam coming out of his head.' _

_… __Use this entrance and if you take this corridor and hurry. You should make it to the records room no problem. It's getting out that will prove difficult."_

'No kidding. I almost dropped my precious cargo, when the bastard shoot me in the arm. Damn it; why can't I have his brain, he would … there!'

"Stop hesitating; dispose of that scum!"

'Not tonight.'

_"__You sure about this? We can ask the King; if you can sway him you would not have to deal with all of this. Plus you would have the support of the other armies-_

_That is a pretty big if. Not to mention that I __don't want__ the King to know._

_You never told me why. The reason why, you're so adamant about the King finding out. _

_Because then, 'I turned around to look him in the eyes.' the puppet master would know as well."_

They looked helplessly out the window. Glass shards crunching under their boots as they fought to get a better look out the now destroyed window.

"Sir, they jumped-

What are you waiting for! Get out and find them!

But Sir, it is dark; attempting to- I don't care get moving what do you think will happen when it gets out that a thief snuck in and out on our watch." Spit by now accompanied every word out of the enraged man's mouth. The other soldiers didn't comment fearing that it will only further anger their superior.

"We will be a laughing stock. The King will have our heads and the military police will lose face! Now move it! Or do I have to throw you pansy faces out the window as well?

Sir! Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**~Outside~**

'Motherfucker! Shit, damn. This hurts. Fuck. If my mother heard me, she will not hesitate to wash my mouth with soap in the town square. Ugh. I don't want to move. -Lavender- *sigh* But I promised to return.

Doing a quick scan of my surroundings, I position myself and press on the handle releasing the grapple hooks. Once they hit their target I activate the pressurised gas to propel myself forwards and get away from here as fast as possible.

I could hear voices in the background, most likely the military police looking for me. Thinking back to the events that got me in this position I can't help a grin spreading across my face.

Phase 1 complete. Now it's just a matter of finding people.'

"Find them!"

'Thank goodness it's a cloudy night. Increasing my speed I leave the soldiers behind to face whatever punishment is in store for them due to my actions.'

* * *

**~ Time Skip, 14 years later. ~**

**~Wall Sina~**

**~Unknown POV~**

"Have you heard, the King.

Yes! To think that he was an imposter!"

"I heard the new King is a little girl!

Darling that will make them a Queen, not King."

"Che~ A little girl. What does she know about ruling a country.

True. After everything that happened the past 5 years; And now this! Humanity is doomed."

"Breaking news. Truth about the royal family revealed!

The Reiss family takes back its rightful position on the throne. The cere-"

"Ah, sorry, can I get a copy please!

There you go. Can you believe what is happening?

~Haha, I know. This is so surprising.

Indeed. Well have a nice day.

You too!"

The man continued his way onward, handing out copies of the article to anyone who asked.

I looked down at my own copy, quickly reading through it.

"Historia Reiss huh … I wonder what kind of ruler will she be." Nobody spared me a glance as I was talking to myself. Everyone much to absorbed in their own conversations.

"What do you think Grey?

Meow~"

* * *

**Hey guys, this is a idea that has been in my head for a while now. Please point out if you see any spelling or grammar errors. Also Did I make it obvious enough that during the flashbacks there were two people talking? If not can you tell me how to improve? **

**Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! **

**Muah~**

** R&amp;R please!**


End file.
